This invention relates to a syringe needle shredder, particularly to one possible to be used for shredding various kinds of syringe needles and specifically whether the syringe needles are super short or of special shapes.
There is a known conventional syringe needle shredder disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,324, wherein a press roller unit and a chopping roller unit are provided for continually chopping syringe needles. The needle portion of a syringe needle is caught between flattened by the press roller unit. A guide net member located between the press roller unit and the chopping roller unit guides and corrects the position of the flat needles. The flat needles are then moved down into the chopping roller unit which chops them into very small bits which fall into a collect case. The very small bits are to be further sterilized by means of high pressure or are sent to a waste treatment organization for further treatment to prevent them from spreading diseases.
Althrough the conventional syringe needle shredder disclosed in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,324 can shred ordinary syringe needles, such conventional syringe needle shredder cannot shred special kinds of syringe needles such as super short ones or butterfly ones.